cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Anton Slavik
Anton Slavik was a high-ranking Nod Commander and General before, during, and after the Second Tiberium War. A resolute and ruthless man, Slavik was completely devoted to Nod's cause. His command aptitude was only second to his loyalty to Kane. Slavik was Kane's heir to the Brotherhood but due to his death was unable to carry out his role for long. Slavik hailed from Serbia. History Before officially becoming a Nod battle commander Anton Slavik was a loyal, brilliant and gifted leader of a Serbian paramilitary group, earning him the nickname the "Serbian Wolf", who would always aim for the throat, due to his sheer ruthlessness. Eventually he would rise to become one of the most powerful and influential figures of the secret society, assuming command of the Black Hand. It was recently revealed that Slavik had been a member of the Brotherhood of Nod since childhood; his participation in Serbian paramilitary actions was likely a cover for his duties as a prelate of the Black Hand. Ascension Prior to Kane's reappearance in 2030, Anton Slavik was captured by members of General Hassan's personal guard and charged with being a GDI spy. In reality it was Hassan who was the GDI spy, framing Slavik under the orders of General James Solomon. Slavik was to be executed by lethal injection (with a "100% toxin and no sedative" mixture) before the execution could be finalized a group of Black Hand operatives led by Slavik's second-in-command, Oxanna Kristos, freed him. After escaping to his command unit the Montauk, Slavik immediately executed the man who had betrayed him to Hassan. Second Tiberium War Having escaped pursuit from Hassan, the leader of the Black Hand began reuniting the Brotherhood under his own command. This included capturing a major TV station used to broadcast Nod propaganda worldwide and freeing another commander that Hassan had arrested. These efforts culminated in the assault on Hassan's base of operations and his capture. During a ceremony celebrating the Brotherhood's reunification and Hassan's execution, Kane himself appeared and reunited the Brotherhood for the first time since the end of the First Tiberium War. As one of the few generals to remain truly loyal to the Brotherhood's cause throughout the long period of Kane's absence, Slavik was made Kane's right hand man and Nod's leading general throughout the Second Tiberium War despite his relatively young age. His skill was one of the reasons Kane forgave him for being captured by GDI commander Michael McNeil. Firestorm Crisis After Kane's second "demise" at the hands of McNeil in December 2030, Slavik, as a member of the Inner Circle, tried to convince the remaining Nod generals to continue to follow the line set by Kane: One Vision, One Purpose. His plans were met with resistance as the other generals under the lead of Marzaq refused to acknowledge Slavik as the supreme leader of the Brotherhood, instead moving to concentrate power amongst themselves. Slavik then ordered one of his commanders to retrieve the three fragments of CABAL's system core which was disassembled and deactivated by GDI at the end of the second war, seeing the reactivation of the AI as a way to forcefully unite the again split Brotherhood. However, this move would soon prove to be nearly fatal as the AI went rogue without warning and assassinated the remainder of Nod's generals, leaving only Slavik alive and inadvertently making him the unique opposition from NOD. With the help of his right hand Commander, Slavik reorganize operations within the Brotherhood with a stolen EVA unit. Eventually, after being forced into an unholy alliance with the GDI in order to overcome the ever growing threat of CABAL, the AI was defeated and Slavik was left as the sole ruler of the Brotherhood until Kane's eventual return. Post-Firestorm According to recent intelligence reports, Slavik's rule of the Brotherhood was short-lived following the Firestorm Crisis. Internal tensions rose as Slavik became more and more unpopular. The Black Hand disliked their leader becoming the new leader of Nod as it brought unwanted attention to their once secret organization. Slavik's intention to merge the Black Hand with the core of Nod gained opposition within the organization. Details remain sketchy, but it appears that eventually Slavik was assassinated and succeeded by Marcion, who reshaped the organization into his own image.http://www.commandandconquer.com/intel/default.aspx?id=113#NewsMain Trivia Before details of his death surfaced, many speculated an Inner Circle advisor was Slavik. Behind the scenes Anton Slavik was played by Frank Zagarino. Category:Brotherhood of Nod Characters Category:Black Hand